


Radiant, Real

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little ficlet about Blaine and Sam snuggling on a couch watching TV, because I had to handle my Blam feelings somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant, Real

Sam and Blaine spend their one month anniversary on the Andersons’ living room couch, watching The Avengers.

There are lot of things Sam likes about Blaine. He appreciates Sam’s impressions, shares a mutual love of movies based on comic books, and always proofreads Sam’s papers without complaint. In the wake of their new relationship, though, Sam has found that his absolute favorite thing about Blaine is how affectionate he is. The two of them haven’t gotten far physically, but Blaine has no qualms about cuddling up close to Sam when they’re alone. Even when they’re at school, Blaine crowds in close to him when they walk the halls together, pushes his chair right up against Sam’s in the choir room. When they kiss, Blaine usually has his hands on Sam’s face, caressing, pulling him closer. The constant contact isn’t something that Sam ever thought he would want. He certainly had never sought it out in previous relationships. With Blaine, though, it doesn’t annoy him at all. Sam feels important, _wanted_ , when Blaine touches him.

It’s no different tonight. Blaine is curled up into Sam, head resting on his shoulder, and Sam’s arm is around Blaine. Sam is so content with the solid weight against him that he finds it hard to pay attention to the movie.

“You smell like raspberries,” he says after pressing a soft kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. 

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “I always do,” he replies, tilting his head up to meet Sam’s gaze. “It’s the hair gel.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s more intense today, or something.”

Blaine grins up at him, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Probably because you’re putting your face all up in my hair.”

“Probably,” agrees Sam. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” They had been so comfortable together as friends, but now that they’re dating, Sam sometimes has moments where he’s not sure whether or not he’s crossing a line. 

“As long as my penchant for using copious amounts of raspberry-scented hair gel doesn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t,” Sam says, tightening his hold on Blaine. “It really doesn’t.” He leans down to press his lips against Blaine’s. It’s a quick, soft kiss, and when Sam pulls back, Blaine’s lips quirk up into a smile. 

“We’re going to miss the end of the movie if you start with that,” he warns Sam.

“I’ve seen it before,” Sam replies, not taking his eyes off of Blaine’s lips. “Multiple times. In fact, we’ve seen it _together_ multiple times.”

Blaine lets out a gasp, pretending to be shocked. “Sam Evans, are you saying that you would rather make out with me than watch The Avengers?”

“I’m as shocked as you are,” Sam deadpans.

With a grin, Blaine reaches up to pull Sam’s head down toward him. “I’m honored. This is a big step in our relationship,” he says against Sam’s lips before kissing him. 

“Well, it is our anniversary.”

“True,” Blaine says, laughing. “I always heard that one month was the candy anniversary, but I guess it can be the ‘choosing makeouts over superhero movies’ anniversary for us.”

“I have candy, too, if that’s what you prefer.” Sam points at the plastic bag on the coffee table. The Andersons don’t keep nearly enough junk food in their house to host a proper movie night, and Sam usually brings his own supplies. 

“No, no, makeouts work,” Blaine replies, giving Sam a grin before pulling him into another kiss. 

The next time Sam has the presence of mind to glance at the television, the blu ray menu is on the screen, the movie long over. He can’t help but be a bit disappointed that he’s missed the ending, but he just kisses the top of Blaine’s head again, confident that he’s made the right choice. 

He knows it won’t be very long before they watch The Avengers again.


End file.
